Composite Captain America
'Personality' In most of his incarnations, Captain America is traditionally seen as the greatest hero in existence. While this remains true for Ultimate Cap, he still has many differences when compare to the original one. Examples of these are the fact that he isn't restrained from killing as much as the original Cap, he also sometimes acts like an asshole when the situation calls for it and he also has a habit of using guns and dirty means to win the fight. In other words, Ultimate Cap resembles more of a true soldier, a person who prefer realism to idealism unlike his original counterpart, the type that is considered more of a symbol, a boy scout who everybody can look up to. He also doesn't mind beating on a person even if the latter is weak and defenceless ( although he only has done this to individuals who he deems to dangerous to live ), and his lose moral for killing even get to the point where he will murder the closet people to him in close blood, such as his son, wife, friends, companions if they were ever to threaten for what he stands for or endanger the lives of other innocent people. He also believes that it is not possible to always save every one, and sometimes sacrifices will have to be made for the greater good, examples of this are the times when he literally destroys a city together with million of people on it in order to prevent it from falling on earth and killing the entire planet, or when he threatens the president of a planet that he will kill every single living being on the planet as well as the planet itself if they don't spare earth. In spite of all of these differences in his personality when compare to the original, Ultimate Cap has always been considered to be a symbol of freedom and justice by many, as he has sacrificed his own life countless times without hesitation to protect the people he loves and cares for. 'Attributes' 'Powers' Artificially Enhanced Physiology : As the ultimate Super Soldier, Steve Rogers possesses the highest level of meta-human abilities, such as absolute strength, speed, invulnerability, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as true immortality. It also prevents him from being intoxicated. The serum metabolised and enhanced all of Steve's natural anatomical abilities far beyond the level of any living thing on earth, pushing into the final state of meta-human condition. It transformed the already optimal human specimen Steve Rogers into the "ultimate" product that would only be acquired after millions of years of evolution. Although the SSS has definite limits, even without training Steve's physiology far surpasses that of almost any living organism that has ever existed will ever existed. Despite the SSS's always keeping him in peak condition, Rogers still maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular specialised exercise regimen and a revolutionary diet. However, due to his seemingly unlimited power, he is considered to be too dangerous if not restrained, and could destroy all of reality if he were to use the full might of his power, this is why he has a powerful metal block inside his mind to preventing hm from archiving him full power. *'Meta-Human Strength :' When he is restrained by the mental blocks, he is still physically strong enough to lift at least 200 septillion tons ( the mass of a star ) and calculated to be punching with 350 Tenatons of TNT ( stellar level ). This makes him physically one of the most powerful earth based hero in existence, more powerful than even the like of Hulk, Thor, and Iron Man but not too strong when compared to the other meta-humans. This strength becomes far greater when he goes all out, as he is strong enough to lift the mass of the entire universe and destroy the latter just from the mere shockwaves of his punches. **'Meta Human Leaping Ability :' This strength also extends to his leg, allowing him to leap almost unlimited distance, jump between planets, travel intergalactic or greater distances and perform other amazing feats. He has even stated himself that if he isn't holding back, he can jump to the other side of the universe in a single bounce. *'Meta-Human Speed :' Steve possesses unimaginable speed, proven when even with him holding back, he could still easily defies physics and moves at the speed of light. This makes him the one of the fastest speedster on earth, and the fastest when not counting other non-human speedster. However, with his restrainers removes, he seemingly become the fastest being in the universe, possessing speed over a thousand times that of the speed of light. **'Meta-Human Reflexes :' In order to perceive important events when he is travelling many times faster than the speed of light, Steve has developed a massively FTL+ perception ( anything less than 0.000000000003336 seconds). This potentially gives him the title of the most reflexive being alive. However, he is reaction time is only 1/1000 that of what it truly is when he is suppressing himself. **'Meta-Human Agility :' Steve's agility, athleticism, accuracy, dexterity, equilibrium, flexibility is far beyond the natural limit of a normal living organism. Combine this with his immerses speed, it is seemingly impossible for any of his opponent to land a hit on him. *'Meta-Human Durability :' Steve, for all intense and purpose is impervious to almost any type of attacks, whether it is in the form physical, mental or energy. He has been seen surviving extremely harsh atmospheric conditions, including the vacuums of space, the inside of a blackhole, etc. As a matter of fact, he is so durable that until now, even the smartest men alive still haven't been able to find a way to even injure him, and no scanners in the world have ever found a biological weaknesses within his system. It is stated that even if the universe and all matters in it die, he will still exist. **'Meta-Human Endurance :' Once he removes all of his mental blocks, he gains the ability to block himself from pain at will. **'Meta-Human Stamina :' He possesses seemingly unlimited stamina. *'Meta-Human Senses :' All of Steve's senses have been enhanced to universal scale ( though not quite at this level when he is surprising himself ). He is able to see, smell, hear and otherwise sense everything around the universe and beyond. *'Regenerative Healing Factor :' He possesses immense regenerative healing factor, borderline on god-like level. With his regeneration, he can survive and come back to life as long as there is still a single molecule/atom/particle of him left. **'Perfect Immortality :' At his full potential, Steve is completely and utterly unable to ever die. No matter whether it is from old age, or from the injuries he has received, he can instantly will himself back to live whenever he wants it. *'Meta-Human Intelligence :' When he is released from his restrainers, he seemingly gains knowledge of everything that has ever happened and that is happening in the universe he lives in. He also possess some kind of future predicting ability. *'Reality Warping :' Despite the fact that Steve possesses massively powerful physical stats, his true power isn't any of those, but actually the ability to see the source code of the universe, and therefore being able to manipulate the fabric of reality itself. This power is described by many as "the ability to change reality into how the he sees fit while screwing the rules of science". He can alter any item already considered real. Anything decision made in the past, any item ever created, any movement, choice, color, atom, or molecule that exists can be changed. All of existence bends to his imagination. He can rewrite the laws of physics and then change them back in an instant, universes can bend to his will. Examples include erasing things out of existence, granting wishes, creating universes, creating/altering matter, time manipulation, spatial manipulation, etc. 'Abilities' Naturally Enhanced Physiology : Even before going through the super soldier treatment, Steve's body and mind were already considered the representative of optimal human condition. This is due to him possessing a rare gene which would only manifest in one in a billion people after millions of years of evolution. This combine with a revolutionary diet, specialised exercised at an intense level, and biofeedback treatments, he represents the pinnacle of human evolution, borderline on super human level. *'Optimal Human Strength :' RCO015_1476434092.jpg|Lifting Strength RCO015.jpg|Ripping Strength RCO005.jpg|Striking Power RCO012.jpg|Leaping Ability Steve is as strong as a human can be without being considered a superhuman. He is capable of lifting multiple times his own weight, up to 1000 kg level. He would be able to lift objects on his own that would normally require multiple men, such as a small car, a large animal as-well as surpass any peak human feat of strength. This enables him to : punch an enemy through a thick concrete wall, break/bend steel objects, bench-press greater than a ton, send people flying with his strikes, etc. His striking strength is estimated to have equivalent power to 0.005 tons of TNT, which is enough to destroy a large room. He is also capable of overpowering dozens of men at once wrestle, even out strength wild-animals such as a Gorilla (which can be as strong as 10 mans), and Large Bear. **'Optimal Human Leaping Ability :' This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap over a dozen meters in a single bound and over a hundred meters into the air without a running start and still land safely. This power proves its usefulness the most when he is trying to cover his distance with his opponents or when he is trying to escape from them. **'100% Muscle Usage :' Considered as a special ability which Steve's rare gene grants him, this ability allows him to completely use every muscle in his body, while under normal conditions most humans use only 20%. This means that he can argument his strength by a magnitude of 5 when the situation call for it, though at the cost of him experiencing some pain after the use. When using in concussion with his second special ability, his strength might even increase by a hundredfold. *'Optimal Human Speed :' Screen Shot 2016-12-31 at 14.50.59.png|Movement Speed RCO016.jpg|Reaction Time RCO007.jpg|Agiity Steve possesses immense speed, borderline on super human level. He is so fast that he can move far faster than the eye can follow, which would require him to be able to move at subsonic+ speed, or anywhere between Mach 0.9 to Mach 1.1, he can also swim at speed around this level, albeit with greater effort. With this sort of speed, he could easily catch-up or outrun modern vehicles moving at their max speed, likely to always be first in running-races even when pick against the fastest animals in the planet, etc. **'Optimal Human Reflexes :' Steve possesses a reaction time considered to be at the peak of human evolution and borderline on super human level. This reactions allow him to catch the fastest moving arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks from low level speedsters, and dodge bullets or objects moving at multiple times the speed of sound with ease. He is stated to possesses subsonic+ reflexes, or anywhere between 0.0032 seconds to 0.00265 seconds. **'Optimal Human Agility :' Steve's agility is of a superior standard, even among the finest peak human level athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of acrobatics. Even his dexterity is much better than the likes of an ordinary man, enabling him to move with perfect balance, flexibility, and accuracy. He is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly, which allows him to be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. *'Optimal Human Durability :' Screen Shot 2016-12-31 at 15.16.16.png|Durability VS Explolsions Screen Shot 2016-12-31 at 15.24.56.png|Durability Vs High Falls CmPbPFK.jpg|Durability VS Multi-tonner RCO007_1464166688.jpg|Stamina Screen Shot 2016-12-31 at 17.51.18.png|Endurance Steve possesses a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person, at the pinnacle of human evolution and borderline on super human level, which entails that he is capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, he can take getting beaten by a thick metal baseball bat and it would break while he wouldn't even receive a bruise, falling a dozens of stories from a building, getting shot in fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse on top of him, and can survive beatings from super humans without too much trouble. It is stated that if his durability has to be measured by energy in conventional terms, than he can survive a 0.25 tons of TNT exploding in front of his face. **'Optimal Human Endurance :' Steve can endure more physical stress than the average person. He can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings from superhumans that no ordinary man could survive. He can also hold his breath for over 10 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. He can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. **'Optimal Humans Stamina :' Steve's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional stamina and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a day top without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Optimal Human Sensory System :' 4403781-9365379018-38924.jpg|Perception RCO010_1477232010.jpg|Hearing Steve's natural five senses along with his other senses are pushed at the highest limits of human evolution, meaning that his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. He is capable of seeing further and seeing things with more clarity as well as in slow motion, acutely touching ink on a page, hearing small sounds, having a smell capability similar to an animal's and tasting more accurately than normal members of their species. *'Accelerated Healing Capacity :' 3038095-cap+feat+healing+factor+(4).jpg|Healing Power All-New Invaders (2014-) 005-011.jpg|Radiation Immunity RCO004.jpg| Metabolism Steve's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human evolution, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) in his body is constantly fighting off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to all infections, diseases and disorders, also Steve cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. **'Optimal Human Longevity :' Steve ages at an extremely slow rate due to his unusually healthy cells. In addition, this power would activate when he is in his young-adult years and he'd look far younger than he should. It is theorised that he can live up to a few hundreds years, and even then he would still retain the abilities and powers of a man at his prime. *'Maximum Brain Capacity :' Steve can access 100% levels of the brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. He is able to think in ways that he could never have imagined or understood before. He can also remember things he has forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations he is in. **'Optimal Human Intelligence :' Steve's mental performance and intelligence operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. He can also quickly analyse multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him the best tactician in history. **'Maximum Concentration Capacity :' Steve can use 100% of his concentration, allowing him to push his physical and mental capabilities to its maximum potential; obstacles become minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. *'Adrenal Activation :' The second special ability which his gene grants him, Steve is capable of increasing his heartbeat at his will, activating his adrenal glands for as long as he want, increasing his strength, speed, reflexes, and the ability to withstand pain. His senses also become sharper and his mind would become clearer. **'Hysterical Strength :' His strength is greatly heightened when the adrenaline is flooding his blood, around 20 times that of his original strength. With his enhanced strength, he is capable of lifting large vehicles which he can't before such as a small semi-trailer truck, a large car or helicopter, etc. He can also further increase his strength by using all of his muscle, which would make him a hundred times stronger than what he normally is. His striking strength is also enhanced, to the point where it is estimated to be far more than 11 tons of TNT, the equivalent power produced when one is trying to destroy a city block. **'Accelerated Perception :' The adrenaline flooding his blood allows his mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, making him able to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. **'Pain Suppression :' During this state, he is capable of suppressing his pain at will, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. He can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Indomitable Will : Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sapient being of their freedom. Rogers is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. It was even noted in Dr. Erskine's log that the serum's success on Rogers may be attributed to "pure intent of the subject's will". Super-Genius Level Intellect : Steve possesses great intellect : deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine his actions. Despite possessing virtually unlimited power, Cap still prefers to out-smart his opponents rather than straight up destroying them with brute force. *'Master Detective :' He is widely considered to be one of the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Cap's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data *'Master Tactician & Strategist & Preparer :' Captain America is "a tactical genius". He has been widely considered one of, if not the greatest tacticians in the universe both on and off the battlefield. He's capable of formulating sufficient victory plans in "less than a second", and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the needs of the situation. These seem to verify Nick Fury's comment that Cap "learns new skills faster than a damn super computer". *'Advanced Military Operator :' Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Multilingual :' Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, at least thousands of other languages in the world. He might be fluent in just about any languages in the universe thanks to his passive side-power. *'Expert Vehicular Driver :' He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, and just about any types of transportations across the universe. *'Master Hunter and Tracker :' Cap was and still is one of Earth's best hunters. He possesses astonishing tracking abilities and is even able to track Meta-Humans, aliens across continents, planets, galaxies, furthermore he can pickup his prey's trail from meager details in the area. He also has vast hunting experience, knowing many special hunting methods and animal specific habits. He also developed techniques to track and hunt super powered individuals with sixth sense without their notice. *'Photographic Memory :' Steves can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, he can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a vast deal of the details of his experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information he encounters, and he can remember it for longer without having to strain. **'Body Language Analysis :' Cap can intuitively read others' body language, allowing him to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing him to predict opponent's attacks. **'Adoptive Muscle Memory :' Steve can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills he can become masters and incredible at what he does, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. Martial Arts Intuition : KMzohnI.jpg|Shieldmanship VeM6b8l.jpg|Martial Arts ANeqEX2.jpg|Acrobat Capmastersanyweaponinseconds_zpsc3268292.jpg~original.jpeg|Weapon Proficiency He is considered to the the grandmaster of hand-to-hand combat itself, archiving exponentially skilled in just about any forms of martial arts in the universe through intensive training under various private instructors and a large amount of experience in real battlefields. Rogers utilises Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, Karate and various other disciplines with his inhuman gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is considered one of, if not the finest martial artists in the universe. His talent in martial arts is so great that he can intuitively understand all Martial Arts ( even the one that he doesn't know of ), using them like the user trained them over years. *'Weapon Proficiency :' He regularly uses other weapons along side with his shield. He had used staffs, bludgeons, and is adept with swords . He likely received training with different kinds of weapons during his wartime for undercover infiltration missions in the event of not being able to use his shield. Even without training, he has shown the ability to instantly be proficient in using the weapons he picks up, even if it is the first time he has seen it. *'Master Shieldmanship :' Captain America's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allows him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, Cap is able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. He is able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and can even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Master Marksman :' He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. *'Master Acrobat :' His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. 'Paraphernalia' 'Weapons' Energy Weapons : Made by Tony and Hank and was given to Steve Rogers. The devices are worn on both of his wrists and when activated, the chosen weapons will 'expand' from the emitter. Recently, an updated version of the photon weapons with a flexible containment matrix has been given to him, with this new updated version, Cap can even morph the weapons into other forms if needed, such as a staff, sword, or rope. And while it could even take on the design of his old shield, it is actually capable of absorbing impact force better than the original, not to mention by manipulating the palm controls, Cap can fire it like an energy blast. The time it takes to create the weapons is also very fast, as Cap has stated, it takes less than a "split-second" for him to create another plasma weapon. Ultimate Cap's Shield : JZyuiZO.jpg|As Defence RCO006.jpg|Shield VS Truck RCO009_1477110973.jpg|Shield VS Tank Captain America's only weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-steel alloy that has never been duplicated. The Shield was cast by American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain, who was contracted by the U.S. government to create an impenetrable substance to use for tanks during World War II. During his experiments, MacLain combined Vibranium with a steel alloy he was working with and created the disc-shaped shield. MacLain was never able to duplicate the process due to his inability to identify a still unknown catalyst that played a role in the metal bonding (an experiment to recreate the process resulted in the creation of Adamantium). The shield was awarded to Captain America by the government several months after the beginning of his career. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. *'Current Shield :' Screen_Shot_2017-01-02_at_13.09.38.png|Energy Blade Screen_Shot_2017-01-02_at_13.10.04.png|As Projectile RCO015_1464441111.jpg|As Defence Its shape is similar to the original shield Captain America had back in the 1940’s, the pointy one, but this one has two main innovations: its tip can deploy an “energy blade”, so Cap can cut into things, and the shield can be divided in two, so Steve Rogers can use both halves, one with each arm. It can also be used like a projectile by shooting its frontal part at his target and then retreat the shield back magnetically. While the composition of the shield is unknown, it has shown remarkable durability, such as taking hits from heavy hitters ( Thor, Hulk, Namor, etc ) without even receiving a dent, tanking multiple explosions point blank range, can endure up to 9,000 degrees Fahrenheit without being melted, as well as having extreme resistance against various types of energy attacks ( though still remains vulnerable to psionic attacks like its predecessor ), and has even been stated by Tony Stark to be able survive a nuclear bomb on ground zero. Despite all of these, Cap still considers it somewhat inferior to his original shield, but might be better than his other alternatives. Ultimate Mjolnir : During the time he was depowered to a normal human, he was one the subject to be given an man-made version of Mjolnir in order to restore his powers, but he has also proven himself to be one of the few person capable of lifting Thor's mystical hammer. Like other wielders of both the genuine hammers, they grant him a variety of powers, most of them are exactly like that of Thor. *'Meta-Human Strength :' The hammer grants him immense mystical power, one of those are godlike strength. When wielding the hammer, he has been shown to be strong enough to overpower a godhood Thor, stalemate Odin in a brawling contest, lift the mass of the entire solar system, resist the gravity of a black hole and various other incredible strength feat *'Meta-Human Speed :' Cap can move at extreme speeds while wielding the hammer, enough so that he can fly to the sun and back in a matter of seconds. He also possesses incredible reaction time, as he can accurately hit the Massively FTL+ Quicksilver while in mid flight, throw and swing Mjolnir at several times the speed of light while weakened. *'Meta-Human Durability :' While depowered, Steve Rogers is still the representation of the optimal human durability, however, with the hammer he is able to no sold high caliber bullets, puncture wounds from knives, blows from superhumanly strong foes, extreme temperatures, and intense pressure such as exiting and re-entering Earth's atmosphere. He has even tank shrug off blows from a Warrior Madness Thor, and Odin wearing the Destroyer armour. But probably his greatest feat of durability is that he was not only able to survive the biggest black hole in existence (which is stated to be able to consume a portion of the galaxy), but immediately tank an attack capable of vaporising the entire solar system. *'Meta-Human Stamina :' Cap's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians while using the hammer. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time, and exert himself at peak capacity for years without tiring at all. *'Meta-Human Senses :' Cap's meta-human level sense's allow him to see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, and hear cries from the other side of the planet. *'Regenerations :' While Cap is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible to injure him, it is still extremely hard to kill him due to his unique physiology, he is able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. Cap has displayed the ability to instantly regenerate his liver when it was vitrified, and was able to heal his two broken wrists in a matter of seconds. This healing factor is said to be much stronger than that of the typical Asgardian God. *'Longevity :' While wielding the hammer, Cap alike any other Asgardian ages at a rate so slow that to other beings they give the appearance of immortality. It has been stated that a wielder of Mjolnir can live to thousands and thousands of years. *'Weather Control :' Wielding Mjolnir grants Cap the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, ice, snow and more. He can create giant raging storms complete with thunder, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Cap can create storms on a planetary wide scale, and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. Cap's ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create powerful stellar winds in space and so on. Cap can free weather effects, directly from Mjolnir. Like: thunders, lightnings, high winds, ice rays, solar flares and more. *'Flight :' Cap is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Cap generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. Cap can fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye.He has been clocked flying at three times the speed of light, and is capable of achieving speeds far greater than that. He can perform complicated maneuvers in the air, and change course in mid-flight at the speed of thought. He can hover in mid air with the winds like Storm. Tony Stark's Special Handgun : A customised version of Winter Soldier's handgun. Much more powerful than regular ones, it has proven to be able to pierce even Thor when Cap used it against him. Others : He also used small throwing disks, concussion bombs, grapples that morphed from spheres, a grapple-hook gun, substitute shields, firearms during wartime, and an exo-armor (enabling flight, superhuman strength, speed and protection from all types of assault and miniature exploding rockets that could be fired from the gauntlets). 'Equipments' Uniform : As Captain America he wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, nomex and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a high level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from thousands meters height and the suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives great resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. Utility Belt : Rogers wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.), military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. *'Grapple Gun :' A line cable firing device that automatically entangles a limb of a flying or fleeing culprit, thus preventing their escape. It is kept in Captain America's utility belt. Ultimate Cap's Exoskeleton : He also sometimes wore an exoskeleton specially designed by Iron Man Hank Pym, and Reed Richard, notably during the time when the Super Soldier Serum in him is deactivated. The armour is based off of Tony Stark's previous liquid smart metal technology as well as alien symbiote physiology and is controlled completely psionically. After the Iron Nail neutralized the Super Soldier Serum and the events of AXIS, Steve came back to use it. The armour grants him a variety of powers, most of them are the same as other Iron Man's powers, but it also has some of its own. *'Superhuman Strength :' The armour grants Rogers lifting, striking, leaping and all other types of strength equal or superior to that of Iron Man's Endo-Sym Armor. This was proven when Steve literally ripped Iron Man's armour to shreds with his barehands, or when he straight up overpower armour when the two got in a grappling match. The armour greats him just enough strength to go H2H with the Winter Soldier who was holding back, but ultimately was beaten in the end. *'Superhuman Speed :' The armour grants Steve superhuman running, swimming, combat, attack and reaction speed. Combine the speed which the armour gave him and his own fighting experience, he has proven himself nearly untouchable even by speedsters like Quicksilver, beings with sixth sense like Spider-Man and many more. *'Superhuman Durability :' The armour is very durable, as it is created with Symbiote technology. It has been proven to be able to tank Iron Man's bloodlust hits without much damages, bullets from Winter Soldier's world killing gun, as well as attacks from Stark's weapons stated to be able to destroy planet and still walked away from it. *'Regenerations :' Because the armour is made of symbonite, it has ability to regenerate countless times even when it is blown off from Steve. *'Flight :' The armour can fly at speed much faster than it can run on legs. *'Energy Manipulation :' The armour is designed to be able to draw and manipulate energy to either create weapons, shield or enhance the user's physical power as well as shoot out the energy in the form of balls or beams. Avengers Identicard : Roger holds an Avengers Identicard that identifies him as a member of the Avengers and grants him the associated privileges. 'Transportations' Teleporter : He has a teleportation device installed in his body, allowing him to instantly travel to anywhere in the universe at mere thoughts. 'Relationships' Ultimate Winter Soldier : Best friend Ultimate Falcon : Close friend 'Gallery' 66289875ce1ce6b07c2d0ab47623f61a-2.jpg 5a2adb70d1b513ad3a485d41e6696bce.jpg